Naruto Rokudo
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Follow along on the Adventures of Naruto as Mukuro Rokudo! Naruto is Mukuro Rokudo! Don't Like Yaoi (Boy/Boy) Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Rokudo

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warning(s): Rated M for Violence, Gore, Language, and just to be safe.

Yaoi = Boy/boy don't like don't read!

Chapter 1: The Mist Filled Forest

A blue-haired teen laid sleeping peacefully, and nakedly on his bed. A mop of black hair (1) could be seen sticking out from under his blanket. Mukuro yawned as he stretched, causing the blanket to fall off of a teen's face.

Takeshi groaned as he tried to go back to sleep, but sunlight kept him from doing so. "Huh, waz going on?" The brunette swordsman asked confusedly. "Get up, we're leaving." Mukuro said calmly as he stood up and got dressed quietly.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Takeshi asked curiously as he followed his friend. "Fufufu. Why are you following me? You like me?" Mukuro asked amused at Takeshi's annoyance. "You're my friend, of course I like you, why wouldn't I?" Takeshi Yamamoto asked confused about Mukuro's question.

"We had sex, do friends do that, Takeshi-kun?" He asked the black-haired swordsman. "Oh! I think you're hot and sexy." Takeshi stuttered, while his entire face turned crimson with embarrassment. Mukuro was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and under he wore his usual outfit (2).

"Fufufu. Good, then we won't have a problem with continuing to have sex will we?" The blunette asked curious about the swordsman's reaction to his question despite him not really caring about Takeshi's feelings. "I'm good with that, you never answered my question where are we going?" The sword emperor asked annoyed at his question being ignored.

"Fufufu, we are going to meet up with a friend of mine." Mukuro said snickering as he followed the trail towards his friends hide out.

* * *

Ken scowled at Chikusa, who in response sneered at him. "Fufufu, have you two missed me?" Mukuro asked smirking slightly. **"Why do you feel the need to do that creepy ass laugh, Naruto?" **The Nine-tailed Fox asked annoyed at his container's creepiness.

'Fufufu, You know exactly why I do it, now be quiet, Kurama-kun.' Mukuro thought before cutting the connection with the fox before he could respond. "Who's this brat?" Ken demanded before getting knocked onto his ass by Takeshi, causing Mukuro to smirk at his actions.

"Fufufu, you can all try to kill each other later, we got a mission to do together." The blunette said smirking as he turned to walk away, ignoring Chikusa & Ken bickering like five year-olds. "What mission?" Chikusa asked as he finally caught up with Mukuro & Takeshi.

"It's to capture the eight tail's container." Takeshi said seriously as he Mukuro ignored Ken trying to rile up Chikusa, again. "You piss me off!" Ken snarled as he lunged at Takeshi, who dodged effortlessly. "Maa Maa, Is that any way treat you're new teammate, Mukuro-kun, told me himself." The black-haired swordsman said smiling his famous goofy grin.

Ken's only response was to open and close his mouth several times. "Fufufu! I think you broke him, Takeshi-kun." The blue-haired illusionist chimed in cheerfully.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked worriedly. "Yes, It's been confirmed the S-rank Criminal & Member of Akatsuki, Mukuro Rokudo is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kakashi said causing everybody else in the room to gasp in shock.

"Are you sure, he's just a kid." Asuma Sarutobi asked confused, as to how they could compare adorable little Naruto, with a psychotic criminal like Mukuro Rokudo. "I fought him myself and Pakkun told me he had the exact same scent as Naruto only altered slightly." Kakashi said grimly, as he thought about his sensei's son.

"If you fought him, surely you were able to defeat him, right?" Kurenai asked curiously as she stared at her fellow jonin. "No, he defeated me in a matter of minutes, he is even more skilled with genjutsu than you are, Kurenai, and he was able to make his **Real**." Kakashi said shocking all the other ninja once again.

"No, they aren't genjutsu, they are illusions, created by Naruto-kun, or I guess I should say Mukuro-kun's, dying will flames. Mist Flames are capable of an ability known as Construction. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Construction is the characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. There are two types of Mist Flames which are hard and soft. Though generally possessing a relatively weak density level, the maximum solidity of a Mist flame results in it being much darker, foggier, stronger, and more compact. However, softer Mist Flames are much easier to use and control in the matter of speed and overwhelming effectivity. All illusionists seem to have access to both types of these Flames." The Third Hokage explained calmly.

"Also his teammate is the Sword Emperor Takeshi Yamamoto." Kakashi said, causing the other jonin to gasp in shock. "The strongest swordsman in the world, interesting people he's made friends with. Takeshi-kun uses Rain Flames which utilize the Tranquility which is the Rain Flame's characteristic. It allows the Flame's wielder to slow down their opponent's movements or attacks. One proficient in the usage of the Rain Flame can use its Tranquility characteristic to such a degree that anything entering a certain barrier will be completely immobilized, effectively breaking a machine or killing a human." The new information disturbed the Leaf Ninja.

"Takeshi Yamamoto is a s-rank ninja with no ties to any village, maybe they could become Tsuna's Mist & Rain guardians." The Sandaime Hokage said calmly, getting a smirk from Reborn. "Good Idea, Hiruzen-san, good idea." He said chuckling to himself.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a A/U. The elemental nations are the only countries that exist.

(1): Takashi Yamamoto

(2): It's what he wears during the Ring Conflict in the Anime.


	2. The EIght Tails & Akatsuki's Traitors!

Mukuro Rokudo chuckled to himself as he entered the Hidden Cloud. Anbu agents slumped to the ground out cold, as he walked passed them. Suddenly Takeshi appeared next to him blocking a zambato from touching him with his own ninjato.

Darui blinked as he stared into Takeshi's playful brown eyes. "Maa Maa, You shouldn't go throwing toys around, especially when they're this sharp, you might cut someone's head off." The user of rain flames said in a nonchalant tone, which had everybody else (except Mukuro) face faulting.

'Can somebody really be that dumb?' Darui thought to himself as he struggled to keep Takeshi from overpowering him. 'Damn it, I can't move an inch or he'll cut my head off. He truly is worthy of being called the Blade Emperor.' The cloud ninja thought to himself, as Takeshi finally overpowered his fellow swordsman, and nearly decapitated him if Takeshi hadn't leapt backwards to avoid the Yondaime Raikage's attack.

"Why have attacked my village!" A demanded angrily. "Hahaha, You almost had me there, Raikage-san, if I hadn't sensed you're chakra at the last minute I'd be paste on the road." Takeshi said laughing cheerfully, getting baffled looks from the Cloud Ninja.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" C asked confused at the laughing swordsman in front of them. "I honestly don't know whether he's just an idiot or fearless." Darui said lazily. "Fufufu! He's not either." Mukuro said chuckling at his friends antics. "He's just completely insane." Ken said under his breath, only for Chikusa smack him upside the head. "Mukuro-sama told us not to talk about him that way, Ken-baka." Chikusa hissed in his friend's ear.

A scowled at the two intruders. "What are you doing in my village?" He demanded again, of the blue-haired Akatsuki member, who only chuckled in his creepy manner in response. "Fufufu! I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Raikage-san." As he said this he reversed an genjutsu C had tried placing on him and the man collapsed screaming in agony.

"It seems you're tried to place a genjutsu on Mukuro and he placed an even more powerful one on him in response." Takeshi said cheerfully as he & Darui fought using their blades. "Water Style: Cocoon of Rain!" (1) Takeshi said as he spat a wad of pale blue water that wrapped around Darui.

C frowned as struggled to stand. He watched Darui move slower every time Takeshi managed to get a strike on him, and now the man's movements were like a snails. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what was wrong. "IT'S THE WATER, LORD RAIKAGE! IT'S SLOWING HIS BODY FUNCTIONS DOWN! IF HE ISN'T REMOVED FROM THE JUTSU SOON, HE'LL DIE BECAUSE HIS BODIES FUNCTIONS WILL HAVE STOPPED ALL TOGETHER!" C screamed, as Mukuro and the Raikage clashed and Mukuro seemed to be winning effortlessly.

"Fufufufu! It's seems that he figured Takeshi-kuns jutsu out, but it won't matter because only Takeshi can step into the cacoon without being effected (2) and he won't do that because it could cause us to fail our mission to capture the eight tails." The blunette arched an eyebrow, as the kage attacked him head on, only to phase right through him, as the real him stepped up to the illusion and smirked as he turned towards the Raikage.

"We have the eight tails, bye-bye Raikage-san." Mukuro said as he & Takeshi shimmered and vanished out of sight. Darui slammed into the ground with a loud thud. "Are you alright, Darui?" C asked worriedly of his comrade. "Yeah, where did they go C, can you sense their chakra?" The Storm release user asked, earning a shake of a head from C.

"No, I don't sense it at all, and that's the problem, they just vanished all together. Their chakra didn't even spike signalling the use of a teleportation jutsu (3). It's almost like they were never here to begin with." C explained confused about the unknown ninja's abilities.

* * *

Killer Bee was thrown on the ground in front of Pain. "There you go, Leader-sama." Takeshi said cheerfully, as he turned on his heels and left the Village Hidden in the Rain's God's presence. "Fufufufu! That was way to easy, and now it's time for us to ditch these guys, Takeshi-kun." Mukuro said as he and Takeshi left the Hidden Rain unnoticed by anybody not even the supposed "God" of the Hidden Rain.

* * *

Author's Note(s):

(1): Water Style: Cocoon of Rain is a combination of Takeshi's water style chakra & his rain flames.

(2): Since he created, it stands to reason he knows how to pull somebody out of it, right?

(3): It would make since that a teleportation jutsu would cause a spike in a person's chakra even if it's only for a moment as their chakra's anchoring itself down somewhere else.


End file.
